


Stutter

by Basched



Series: Reflection [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Music, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: The attire of his Queen causes some breathing difficulties for Basch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Stutter - Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

He was never the same when he walked in and saw his Queen in that thing she called a dress.

It barely covered anything up. There was so much bare flesh that it had him stuttering and stammering like an embarrassed school boy, before running as fast as his weakened legs could carry him. 

Now as he lay on the floor of his room, Basch Fon Ronsenberg couldn’t get the desires and urges out of his mind. His babbles of how wrong it was spewed from his lips like a mantra, but it didn’t change a thing. 

He wanted her.


End file.
